


The Flash - Вспышка

by Carl_Corey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carl_Corey/pseuds/Carl_Corey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь фотографа не так уж проста и прибыльна, как может казаться со стороны. Но однажды в студию к Колину Криви пришла Джинни Поттер и попросила о довольно необычной съемке...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flash - Вспышка

— Всего шесть сиклей за снимок, галлеон за три! — выкрикнул Колин.  
Бесполезно. Немногочисленные прохожие, еще оставшиеся в этот поздний час в Косом переулке, лишь бросали на него короткие взгляды и ускоряли шаг. Фотографироваться почему-то никто не желал. Колин вздохнул и платком вытер пот со лба. Если дела так пойдут и дальше, то он больше не сможет оплачивать аренду даже той небольшой комнатушки, что занимала его студия. Его взятая на лето добровольная помощница, миловидная студентка седьмого курса Лиззи тоже хотела заработать, но если он выплатит ей жалкие крохи, что остались у него после последнего крупного заказа, помещение придется искать новое. И он будет вынужден уволить Лиззи, потому что больше платить ей больше не сможет.  
— Всего шесть сиклей за снимок! — крикнул Колин, уже ни на что не надеясь.  
И без того скудный людской поток иссяк, словно испугавшись его настырности. Пожилая семейная пара, к которой был обращен возглас Колина, испуганно шарахнулась от него в сторону и поспешила скрыться в ближайшем магазине. Колин с завистью посмотрел на красивую вывеску, украшавшую новенькое здание. Даже по самым грубым прикидкам аренда такого на месяц обошлась бы ему в сумму, превышающую его доход как минимум в три раза. Колин с досады пнул подвернувшийся под ногу камушек и принялся собирать в сумку свои немногочисленные вещи — две камеры, складное кресло и две тантамарески.  
В кармане видавшей виды мантии звенели десять жалких сиклей, этой суммы ему не хватит даже на глоток самого паршивого пива в «Дырявом котле». Конечно, старина Том его хорошо знал и порой наливал в долг, но Колин и так чувствовал себя обязанным ему. Особенно если учесть, что Том направлял к нему примерно половину всех имеющихся у него клиентов. Колин вздохнул — не такой ему представлялась жизнь после Хогвартса. Он видел себя штатным фотографом «Пророка» или, на худой конец, «Ведьмополитена», но уважающие себя издания отказывались брать человека с улицы. Были и те, которые соглашались его взять, но они платили ничтожно малые суммы, которые не перекрывали даже скудный заработок уличного фотографа. Все осложнялось тем, что в битве за Хогвартс Колин потерял ногу, и лишился большей части подвижности, которая была так важна в его работе. Детская мечта стать спортивным фотокорреспондентом была похоронена без возможности реинкарнации. Накопленное за время учебы почти целиком ушло на покупку протеза в клинике святого Мунго, а те небольшие деньги, что могли дать Колину родители, без остатка ушли на оплату работы хирургов.  
Оглядевшись еще раз по сторонам, Колин забросил на плечо тяжелую сумку и медленно побрел в свою студию. Клиентов не было видно, да и откуда им было взяться в семь часов вечера в воскресенье? Сумка тяжелым грузом висела у него на плече, но такую, чтобы позволяла носить что угодно, не чувствуя при этом веса, Колин позволить себе не мог. Эх, ему бы хоть полсотни галлеонов заработать! Он даже зажмурился удовольствия, представляя, какие возможности могла дать ему эта фантастическая сумма! Оплатить аренду на целых четыре месяца, снять хорошую комнату в «Котле» и не ютиться больше в студии, помочь Лиззи с отправкой денег ее магловским родителям в бедный район Портсмута! И это только самые необходимые траты. Увы, последний крупный заказ случился полгода назад — те семьдесят пять галлеонов, что он заработал на съемках свадьбы Драко Малфоя и Астории Гринграсс, были вложены в дело без остатка, а нового заработка пока не предвиделось.  
Колин пробовал давать объявления в «Пророке» и менее популярных изданиях, раздавал визитки на улице, но быстро понял, эти траты не окупаются. Теперь вся реклама его студии сводилась к бесплатному транспаранту над ней: «Колин Криви, лучшие фотографии волшебного Лондона!» Оглядев этот самый транспарант, за три года утративший былую яркость и красочность, Колин подумал, что неплохо бы его обновить, а еще договориться с Томом и разместить такой же в «Котле», но из раздумий его вывел могучий хлопок по плечу. Джошуа Скряггерс, здоровенный детина семи футов роста, у которого Колин арендовал свою студию, добродушно усмехнулся и напомнил ему, что завтра вечером наступит последний срок внесения платы за помещение. Джошуа рад был бы не напоминать об этом, но в этот раз ему нужно собирать в Хогвартс сразу трех детей, и деньги нужны позарез. Нет, отсрочку он больше дать не может, у него уже есть на примете более щедрый съемщик, и до сих пор он отказывает ему себе в убыток, просто из сочувствия к Колину.  
Пообещав внести положенные за месяц десять галлеонов до восьми часов вечера, Колин принялся лихорадочно перебирать в уме всех друзей и знакомых, у которых можно было бы занять такую сумму. Увы — большинству из них он и так уже прилично задолжал, и будет неправильно понят, если придет просить еще. Гарри Поттер с радостью бы поделился с ним необходимой суммой, но у него на днях будет день рождения, и Колину было неудобно беспокоить человека, наверняка занятого подготовкой к празднику. Так ничего и не придумав, Колин вошел в полуподвальное помещение своей студии и уронил свою сумку на пол — сил ее нести не осталось совсем. Лиззи, лицо которой он с трудом рассмотрел в тусклом свете почти догоревшей свечи, отвлеклась от бумаг, с которыми возилась, и тепло ему улыбнулась.  
— Мне нечем тебя порадовать, — произнес Колин, стараясь не смотреть в пронзительные голубые глаза. — Завтра я стану нищим.  
— Не станешь! — воскликнула Лиззи. — У нас есть клиент!  
— И кто же этот идиот, готовый выложить несколько десятков галлеонов за снимки собственной свадьбы? Кроме Малфоя я таких больше не знаю, — грустно усмехнулся Колин, усаживаясь на потрепанный диван, прогнувшийся даже под его небольшим весом. — Предположим, ты смогла кому-то впарить живые пейзажи хотя бы по восемь сиклей за штуку, но это все равно нам ничем не поможет. Джошуа хороший парень, но он намекнул мне, что у него целая очередь из претендентов на это место, и он больше не даст мне шанса...  
— Ты не дал мне договорить, но уже решил, что я не могу предложить ничего дельного! — фыркнула Лиззи. — Как будто я сама не знаю, сколько стоит аренда этой каморки! Мы оплатим ее на год вперед, или снимем лучшую. Я нашла настоящий Клондайк!  
— «Пророку» все-таки понадобился внештатный корреспондент? Меня согласилось взять на работу какое-то спортивное издание? Блейз Забини решил остепениться, выбрал одну из сотни своих поклонниц, и теперь свадьбу надо отснять ему?  
— Все три раза — мимо. Ко мне заходила Джинни Уизли, то есть уже Поттер...  
— Так, стоп, — перебил ее Колин. — Я тебе много раз говорил, что и так многим обязан Гарри и его семье. Без его помощи я бы до сих пор ходил с обрубком вместо ноги, и это если бы меня нашли под трупом Фенрира Грейнбека, а не оставили задыхаться от его вони. Если Поттеры решили одолжить мне деньги, то я не приму о них ни единого кната, так и передай...  
— Да выслушай ты меня уже наконец! — топнула ножкой Лиззи, состроив грозную рожицу. — Ну почему все мужики такие глупые и упрямые? Правду мне мама говорила, все вы такие! Я же тебе английским языком говорю — я нашла клиента!  
Колин открыл было рот, чтобы опять возразить, но Лиззи плюхнулась ему на колени и заткнула рот своей ладошкой.  
— Выслушай, а потом уже говори. Нам нужны эти деньги! Как ты помнишь, у Гарри Поттера послезавтра день рождения...  
Колин кивнул, хотя с зажатым ртом это был скорее карикатурный жест, мало напоминающий выражение согласия. Еще бы он забыл! День рождения героя, победившего Волан-де-Морта, стал всенародным праздником, отмечающимся ежегодно. Пышные балы, торжественные речи в Министерстве Магии... Зная Гарри, Колин был уверен, что ему все это очень сильно не нравится, но поделать Гарри ничего не мог, а потому стоически переносил все тяготы свой известности. Тяжело, когда о твоем дне рождения помнят тысячи людей. Колин даже представить себе не мог — каково это, получать сотни посланий, от незнакомых людей, отвечать каждому, чтобы не обидеть?  
Лиззи тем временем продолжала щебетать, пока не заметила его задумчивость и отпустила наконец его рот.  
— Ты меня не слушаешь! Для кого я тут стараюсь?  
— Слушаю я, — вяло попытался защититься Колин. — Только что можно подарить человеку, у которого все есть?  
— Вот и Джинни озадачилась тем же вопросом, — кивнула Лиззи. — И не придумала ничего лучше эротической фотосессии...  
— Чего?! — переспросил обалдевший Колин. — Девочка, тебе семнадцать лишь через две недели! Какие к боггарту фотосессии, да еще эротические?!  
— Дурак, — обиженно надула губки Лиззи. — Я же говорю, Джинни решила сняться обнаженной для своего мужа...  
— И ты согласилась?  
— Естественно!  
— Вышли сову и откажись немедленно, это слишком деликатное дело. Ее репутация... Я не могу...  
— Именно поэтому Джинни и обратилась к тебе! Дурак, речь идет о двухстах галлеонах!  
— Дура, речь идет о жене моего...  
Договорить Колин не успел. Лиззи всхлипнула и выскочила из комнаты. Колин какое-то время сидел, не понимая, что же произошло, а потом выбрался на улицу настолько быстро, насколько позволяла его искалеченная нога. Лиззи нашлась в двух кварталах от студии — забившись за угол дома, она сидела на мостовой, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Хрупкое тельце тряслось то ли от вечерней прохлады, то ли от рыданий, и это привело Колина в состояние ступора. Он злился на свою несдержанность, но и согласиться на это сумасшедшее предложение не мог. Деньги нужны были позарез, и волей-неволей приходилось наступать на горло собственной гордости, или увольнять Лиззи и искать новое помещение. Колин присел на корточки рядом с Лиззи, изо всех сил стараясь не закричать от пронзившей ногу боли в том месте, где к ней крепился протез. Колдомедики рекомендовали не делать резких движений, но сейчас Колину на это было наплевать. Лиззи прижалась к нему, не говоря ни слова.  
— Я идиот, прости меня, — откашлявшись, произнес наконец Колин. — Ты права, нам нужны эти деньги...  
— Да не в них дело, как ты не понимаешь! — воскликнула Лиззи. — Ты сам не хочешь ничего изменить. Тебя все устраивает!  
— Неправда!  
— Правда.  
— Нет!  
— Да, я сказала. Ты мог найти более прибыльную работу...  
— Не мог!  
— Опять ты меня не слушаешь, — грустно усмехнулась Лиззи. — Я же знаю, ты любишь фотографировать, но почему ты так зациклился на британских островах?! Ты же талантливый, почему бы тебе не уехать за границу? Уверена, любое французское издание взяло бы тебя на работу, не раздумывая!  
— Я не брошу Британию, — вздохнул Колин. — Понимаешь, Лиззи... я думал об этом. Но как бы мне ни было плохо, я здесь родился и вырос. Я не могу бросить свою страну, пусть это и звучит немного пафосно, но...  
— Ты возьмешься за эту фотосъемку, получишь деньги и все у нас будет нормально. Здесь, или нет. Потому что я это знаю.  
— У нас? — переспросил Колин. — Я старше тебя почти на шесть лет, я нищий калека, который живет на случайные заработки. Почему ты говоришь о нас во множественном числе? Зачем я тебе нужен?  
— Дурак! — вздохнула Лиззи. — Потому что ты мне нравишься.  
Колин почувствовал, как нежные губы девушки целуют его небритую щеку, и внезапно ощутил себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Словно что-то сверкнуло, навсегда изменив его жизнь. А проблемы с деньгами... для них уже есть решение.  
* * *  
Колин оглядел свое отражение и потер гладко выбритый подбородок. Из зеркала на него смотрел потрепанный жизнью, но вполне прилично выглядящий молодой человек. Стильный костюм-тройка, одолженный у Джошуа, был ему великоват, но не настолько, чтобы это было заметно. Короткая стрижка, над которой потрудилась заботливая Лиззи, делала Колина лет на пять моложе, чем он привык себя видеть. Как же он себя запустил! Немного труда, и он уже выглядит совсем по-другому. Лиззи подошла к нему сзади и, обняв его за шею, потерлась щекой о его щеку. Это было непривычное, но очень приятное ощущение. Сочтя свой вид вполне приличным, чтобы показаться перед Джинни Поттер и смело смотреть ей в глаза, Колин поцеловал Лиззи, с неохотой выбрался из ее объятий и забросил на плечо сумку с фотокамерой и штативом.  
Уютный домик Поттеров, тонущий в окружавшей его со всех сторон зелени, Колин нашел без труда, хотя бывал здесь последний раз довольно давно. Он спустился вниз по улице, наслаждаясь свежим, свободным от лондонского смога воздухом. Погода была теплой, по-настоящему летней, как раз такой, какой и должна быть для съемок на природе. Джинни встретила его у калитки в запахнутом халате, который он посоветовал ей, чтобы избежать появления на теле следов от тугих резинок. Конечно, магловские технологии уже позволяли обрабатывать снимки таким образом, чтобы избавиться о всех мелких недочетов, но дело было в том, что Джинни хотела сниматься на колдокамеру, и поэтому Колин не мог воспользоваться последними достижениями современной техники.  
Джинни предложила провести съемку вне дома. Мест для этого было более чем достаточно — просторный, ухоженный сад, сарай у свежескошенного стога, лужайка, на которой паслись несколько лошадей, довольно большой пруд и даже небольшая речка, что удачно протекала поблизости от дома. Джинни сняла халат и оставила его в саду возле дома. Было очевидно, что она не испытывала ни малейшего дискомфорта, демонстрируя свое маленькое, идеально пропорциональное тело без единого следа от купальника. Колин не мог не насладиться открывшимся ему прекрасным видом. На какое-то время он даже пожалел, что в свое время мало внимания уделял урокам словесности, чтобы описать ее женственные бедра и небольшие аккуратные холмики грудей, увенчанные бледно-розовыми сосками. Яркие рыжие волосы тяжелыми волнами ложились на обнаженные плечи, ниспадая почти до пояса и едва заметно трепетали в порывах теплого июльского ветерка. Джинни была изящна, как грация, и было бы преступлением испортить эту совершенную красоту некачественными снимками. Все указывало на то, что обнажение перед домом не было для нее чем-то новым. Джинни уже не первый год выступала за «Холихедских Гарпий», одну из сильнейших команд британской лиги квиддича, и это более чем положительно отразилась на ее красивой фигуре без единого фунта лишнего веса.  
Колин решил, что он переживает намного больше, чем сама Джинни. Она чувствовала себя без одежды свободно и естественно, нисколько его не стеснялась, непринужденно отвечая на все его вопросы и как бы между прочим задавая свои. Колин внезапно осознал, что впервые за последние несколько лет он действительно чувствовал себя хорошо, и этим он обязан двум замечательным девушкам, по неизвестной ему причине проявившим к нему непонятное сочувствие. Веснушчатое личико Джинни великолепно сочеталось с ее дивным телом, пока она позировала. Она обвивалась вокруг деревьев, отклонялась от них, садилась на траве, и даже, с помощью двух наколдованных перекладин, погрузилась в пышную цветочную постель. Ее практически ни на что не надо было уговаривать, пока Колин крутил и вертел ее, упиваясь видами прелестного женского тела под всеми возможными углами. Но вряд ли он наслаждался ее позированием больше, чем она наслаждалась своей собственной свободой.  
— Ты работала моделью? — поинтересовался Колин, меняя очередную пленку.  
— Никогда, — ответила Джинни. — Если не считать, конечно, обязательных общих снимков перед матчами и участия в мероприятиях вместе с Гарри. Не то, что бы меня это утомляло... А ты, Колин? Я у тебя первая, такая?  
— Да, — ответил Колин, нарочито долго роясь в сумке и изо всех сил стараясь скрыть свое смущение. — И я никогда не работал еще с такой фотогеничной моделью.  
— Может быть, это потому, что все они были одеты? — спросила Джинни и заливисто расхохоталась, заметив, что Колин смутился еще сильнее.  
В сарае она покрутилась вокруг стога, забралась в него и на него, двигаясь легко и непринужденно. После нескольких минут в сравнительно перегретом сарае Джинни предложила пойти к пруду, где было явно прохладнее и свежее. Колин, уже успевший расстегнуть воротник рубашки и избавиться от душившего его галстука, с радостью согласился. Джинни называла пруд их семейным бассейном. Она позировала ему на скамейке, сидя, стоя, и принимая другие позы на свое усмотрение. Некоторые из них были невинны и лишь слегка эротичны, другие поражали своей откровенностью и смелостью. Затем Джинни дерзко подмигнула ему, перекатилась на мягкий песок маленького пляжа и оттуда сиганула в воду, словно дельфин. Колин оказался наготове и поймал множество отличных кадров, включая традиционные, с развевающимися волосами и брызгами в воздухе. Особую прелесть этим снимкам придавал тот факт, что из них потом можно было сделать и обыкновенные статичные фотографии. Конечно, их качество было бы хуже, чем у сделанных на специально предназначенную камеру, но эту разницу могли заметить разве что искушенные профессионалы. Джинни знала об этом фокусе и еще в разговоре с Лиззи намекнула, что ей было бы интересно посмотреть несколько классических для маглов статичных снимков.  
Когда Джинни вернулась на пляж, она прокатилась телом по песку, словно покрывая себя золотой пылью. Затем легла на живот остановилась, посмотрев прямо в объектив, и расплылась в улыбке. Восхитительно. Колин запечатлел каждое движение, и уже начинал серьезно опасаться, что даже того огромного запаса пленок, который он захватил с собой, может оказаться недостаточно. Продемонстрировав еще нескольких поз, Джинни вернулась в воду и смыла песок. Колин щелкал затвором камеры, как заговоренный. Он провел более трех часов, фотографируя эту красивую и уверенную в себе женщину, которую у него язык не поворачивался назвать девушкой, потому что это стало бы в его представлении самым ужасным оскорблением на свете для нее. Перед ним предстал демон-суккуб, неистовый и страстный, поражающий своей неземной красотой. Это было воплощение совершенства человеческого тела.  
Колин не знал, намеренно ли Джинни оставила халат в саду, но это дало ему возможность сделать множество снимков ее блестящего влажного тела, пока она выходила на песок из пруда, а затем прогуливалась вокруг него, пока жаркое солнце не высушило на ней все капли. Удивительно, но несмотря на все возможности, которые казалось бы дала ему Джинни, у него так и не возникло желания наброситься на нее, забыв о работе. Возможно, она наняла его именно поэтому — Колин всегда умел разделять рабочее и личное время. Джинни сейчас была для него всего лишь моделью, и только. Нет, не так. Еще она была женой человека, которому Колин был многим обязан, и ни при каких условиях не мог предать его доверия.  
Когда Колин сообщил, что у него закончилась пленка, Джинни издала почти расстроенный вздох. Она получила не меньшее удовольствие от процесса, чем он сам, но тоже понимала, что пора бы уже заканчивать. Солнце давно миновало зенит, и неумолимо стремилось к линии горизонта, намекая, что рабочий день в министерстве магии закончится уже через пару часов. Осознав, что он ничего не пил с самого утра, Колин сообщил об этом хозяйке дома, и Джинни уволокла его на кухню, не слушая робких возражений. Все еще нагишом, она быстро приготовила сок и разлила его по стаканам, и как бы между прочим поинтересовалась, как скоро можно будет увидеть результаты его работы.  
Колину было чем гордиться в этом вопросе. Большинство волшебников, как и в других направлениях магического знания, довольствовались уже изобретенными предметами, и не желали ничего совершенствовать. Колин, выросший в небогатой семье, привык ценить свое время и не желал его тратить на проявку некачественных фотографий, поэтому всерьез озадачился возможностью их предварительного просмотра. В зельях он никогда не был силен, чему способствовал целый ряд причин от врожденной нелюбви к химии и всему с ней связанному, до несклонной к излишним объяснениям личности Северуса Снейпа, поэтому к решению проблемы Колин подошел со стороны чар. Обрадованный интересом студента к своему предмету, Филиус Флитвик тогда не догадывался, что отделаться от приставучего мальчишки несколькими консультациями у него не выйдет, и результатом их совместной активной исследовательской деятельности, как это часто бывает с учеными, стали несколько открытий, далеких от поставленной цели.  
Патенты на заклинания Колина интересовали мало, в основном из-за того, что в отличие о магловских они не приносили изобретателю существенных денег, но опыт он приобрел неоценимый и спустя год после окончания Хогварста своего добился. Изобретенное заклинание позволяло не только просматривать отснятый на колдокамеру материал, не повреждая при этом пленку, но и даже проецировать снятое на стену или другой ровный сколь угодно большой объект, не теряя ни качества, ни свойств пленки.  
Сейчас он работал над возможностью коррекции колдоснимков при непосредственном просмотре, но это направление было настолько малоизученным, что приходилось полагаться только на собственный опыт и знания, а поэтому дело продвигалось значительно медленнее, чем ему бы хотелось. Все опять упиралось в деньги, которые были нужны для обустройства лаборатории принципиально нового уровня и приобретения литературы тех немногочисленных авторов, которые все-таки пытались заниматься этой проблемой. Колин боялся спугнуть попавшую ему прямо в руки синюю птицу удачи, но уже чувствовал, что у него появился шанс вырваться из замкнутого круга нищеты, и теперь рассказывал Джинни о своих мечтах, забыв обо всем остальном.  
Они смотрели снимки на стене самой большой комнаты в доме — просторной и светлой гостиной. Джинни сидела на диване рядом с Колином, закинув одну ногу на другую, так и оставаясь в чем мать родила, но этот факт не смущал его уже давно. Она отпускала одобрительные комментарии, пока они разглядывали фотографии и пили прохладный напиток. Джинни выбрала понравившиеся ей снимки, примерно три четверти из отснятых за день, и проводила Колина на улицу, по-прежнему пренебрегая халатом. Колин уже был готов аппарировать обратно в студию и приступить к распечатке снимков, но Джинни крепко обняла его и прошептала на ухо:  
— Береги Лиззи, она у тебя замечательная. И заходи иногда.  
— Обязательно.  
Колин ошарашенно кивнул, а Джинни подарила ему на прощание дружеский поцелуй в щеку и вернулась за калитку, махнув на прощанье рукой.  
* * *  
Когда Колин вернулся в тесное мрачное помещение студии, его встретила веселая Лиззи, отрапортовавшая, что долг за месяц выплачен, а их «казна» битком набита золотыми монетами и можно думать о том, продолжать ли аренду каморки, или стоит попробовать отыскать новое помещение. Она и не подумала расспрашивать о его модели, понимая, что это было для него всего лишь работой. Колин был благодарен ей за это яркое происшествие в своей серой жизни. Впервые за многие годы он мог уверенно сказать, что впереди его ждет только хорошее, и ему по силам справиться с любыми неурядицами.  
— Собираем вещи, Лиззи. Я присмотрел нам чудесное помещение в самом центре Косого переулка.  
— Но сначала мы распечатаем фотографии Джинни, — хитро прищурилась Лиззи. — И даже не пытайся нас сравнивать, сам говорил, что мне всего семнадцать лет!  
— Через две недели, — кивнул Колин. — Я помню. Как ты думаешь, если изменить надпись на транспаранте на что-то вроде: «Элизабет и Колин, лучшие фотографии волшебного Лондона!» — это привлечет чье-нибудь внимание?


End file.
